Second Chances
by Eliabrith
Summary: After Daniel gets hurt will he and Jack get another chance. JackDaniel slash. I suck at summaries :P Revised part 9 and part 10 uploaded.
1. Part 1

Authors notes and warnings please read them.

This is a SLASH story. If you don't like it don't read it, any flames will be posted and subjected to ridicule. My own spelling is terrible so please excuse it while i do an overhaul, I don't have a spell check or beta.

Rating: PG-13 (at this time will probably go up)  
Pairing: J/D  
Archive: If you want it you can have it just tell me where it goes so i can visit  
Series: Yes  
Spoilers: Set in SG-1 Season 4  
Warnings: Deals with some aspects of child abuse  
Summary: Danny gets hurt and Jack and he get second chances.  
Disclaimer: The characters with some exceptions belong to Gekko and MGM the exceptions belong to me.  
Dedication: To Ruth who first tried to convince me to write many months ago, Linsey and Janine for their encouragement. Thanx  
Authors notes: This is my first fic and it is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.  
/ denotes a flash back

Notes for This fic will be under going a major over haul for the earlier chapters and I hope to update it much more often. I have decided that it will only be posted here and on my group until I'm happier with the story again.

Second Chances.  
Part 1 revised.

The dense tropical jungle on P4S 512, steamed gently around the Temple plateau in the late afternoon heat and in the east the sun was beginning to start its descent towards the horizon, It should have been and would have been a very attractive and peaceful sight but for the noise of machinery and shouted orders from the center of the plateau the actual site of the temple. On a small rise overlooking the main complex that may have once been a minor outer building, according to the preliminary archeological survey. Jack O'Neill stood in complete silence and watched the others work around him. He had been a real shit to Daniel recently and had he apologized? No. Would he apologize and explain his reasons? It didn't look like he would be able to anytime soon. Not because he didn't want to, but it was impossible to, as Daniel and Ryers, Robert Rothmans replacement, were currently buried under several tons of what used to be an Aztec like Goa'uld temple. Jack shut his eyes in an attempt to block against the memory of his last words to Daniel.

/"Come on Jack just give us another few hours. Please! We're really beginning to make progress with the translations i'm sure tha..."  
"No Daniel!" Jack interrupted "You've already had 2 extra days and you're not finding anything new or anything that might be useful to us! We can send Ryers back with a proper Archeology team to continue at some point but there's no real reason for us to stay!There are much more important things we could be doing." Daniel's normally expressive face shut down and became a carefully blank expression. Jack mentally kicked himself but refused to take back his harsh words.  
"Fine! I'll go help Ryers pack!"  
Daniel wheeled around and stalked off towards the vine covered temple, just before he ducked inside Jack noticed Daniel hugging himself and the now usual intense stab of guilt hit Jack. Daniel hadn't done that for a long time. When had he started doing it again? Jack didn't know but he was assailed by flashes of Daniel doing it more and more frequently over the past couple of months, maybe longer.  
Jack then turned and headed back to the base camp all too aware of Sam and Teal'c watching him uncomfortably.  
"Start packing we're leaving!" he barked before they could say anything he wasn't in the mood for someone else to tell him how badly he was acting, he was fully aware of it himself./  
The three of them had just packed up the last tent and were strapping the packs to the FRED when the first of the tremors hit. They just cleared the rise in time to see the main temple in the complex come crashing down on itself.

Jack opened his eyes and watched the flurry of activity around him. Teal'c had gone for help and within a few hours brought back a large recovery team, Doctor Frasier and what equipment they could get through the Stargate and transported to the site. While he'd been gone Jack and Sam had wandered around the rest of the complex calling for Daniel but not wanting to risk getting too close and disturbing the unstable rubble and further complicating the situation. Silence had greeted them only broken by the sounds of slipping rocks and the call of an occasional jungle bird. They had been relieved to see the rescue team arrive and start surveying the site while the rest of the equipment slowly arrived. Once the surveys where completed they started to shift the rubble hampered occasionally by mini aftershocks that caused rock slides and the piles to settle more firmly. Now six hours later with the light fading fast, hope for the archeologists was beginning to die as well.

End part 1.


	2. Part 2

Second Chances   
Part 2 revised.  
  
As the sun finally slipped beneath the horizon a shout for a medic went up from the work crew. Jack's head snapped up and he leapt off the FRED he was perched on and walked slowly towards the temple. The crews had finally had enough of his attempts to help early in the mid-afternoon and had banned him from the Temple complex after he had spent the afternoon yelling at everyone when he deemed they weren't working as fast as they should and he had started to unintentionally hold up the work so the Colonel in charge of the rescue team had actually had Jack forcibly removed to the edge of the site. He noticed Carter coming towards him shaking her head and he stopped heart sinking again and waited for her to reach him. She started speaking as she reached the base of the rise that had become Jack's base and turned to face him.  
  
"It's Ryers, he's still alive but there's still no sign of Daniel yet. The main underground chamber seems to be pretty much intact which is why he's still alive. He was found by the doorway to the exit tunnel, they're assuming he was on his way out to join us. The crews are hoping that Daniel was some where behind him in the chamber as the Geophysics survey didn't locate any other large air pockets"   
Jack stared at her in shock before closing his eyes in pain and turning away.   
"Are they stopping?"   
"They have to, we can't see to continue the search and we would only cause more problems. As said it seems the chamber is still fairly intact but they can't rick sending anyone in until its been shored up a bit to ensure safety."   
"I know it's just the thought of Daniel..." Jack trailed off unable to continue.   
"I know Sir, he's my friend too." Sam whispered as she turned to look back towards the complex. "I'll get back and keep you appraised of the situation." she walked off quickly discreetly wiping at her eyes but Jack never noticed.   
He walked back to the top of the rise thinking over the conversation they'd just had and sat back down on the FRED and pulling his legs up to his chin and hugging them, unaware of how much the gesture imitated Daniel.   
"He's not just my friend. I love him." he whispered to the still night.   
  
* * *  
  
The search resumed at first light but with little optimism. Ryers had regained consciousness during the night and had managed to reveal the news that Daniel had come back into the chamber after arguing with Jack, told him to pack up and head back to base camp before wandering through the length of the chamber and out into one of the other tunnels. He hadn't seen or heard Daniel again before the tremors struck and the room started to collapse around him. Dr Fraiser had thrown everyone out after that stating that Ryers need to rest. Also the specialized microphones that the rescue crew had placed around the site had not picked up any sounds another than sifting debris from under the rubble all night.   
  
The information Ryers had given had coupled with the plans that Daniel had compiled allowed the work crew a better idea of where Daniel might have gone and allowed for a much more concentrated search area. After several hours the work hit a snag, the tunnel that Ryers said Daniel went down was completely blocked and buried under a heap of rubble made up of pieces of the temples outer wall. The pieces were too large for the equipment that the team had brought to move and they couldn't risk using the equipment to break the slabs up after the first attempt had brought more rubble down into the tunnels, injured 3 workers and put the operation back by more than an hour. As a result they decided for safety they would have to start digging the tunnel out from the other end.   
  
Jack had reclaimed his seat on the FRED and watched the digging resume at the new site. He thought back over the last few months, he really hadn't been fair to Danny. He should have listened to him about the Eurondans. He should have trusted him over the Lotan problem, not try to blow him up. He should have paid more attention to him after Sam and he had been abducted by Marty's friends. He should have ... the list went on and on. Jack was furious with himself for his actions and he just prayed that he'd have the chance to say sorry and make it up to Daniel. If Daniel would let him.   
  
End part 2. 


	3. Part 3

Second Chances   
Part 3  
  
Jack stood at the edge of the dig site in the dwindling light and watched the crew with his heart in his throat, the team had been shutting down for the night again when one of the sound activated microphones that had been inserted into the rubble had switched itself on. The noise on the tape had sounded like a cut off human groan, now generators where being rigged up for the flood lights so the rescue operation could be continued into the night. Jack felt an irrational stab of anger that the lights hadn't been used the night before instead of wasting the 8 hrs of darkness he knew the anger was completely unjustified as the generators where for emergencies only and until now the crew had been working on the assumption that this was more of a body hunt rather than a rescue mission. That was something else Jack was pissed at. Didn't these people know that Daniel had more lives than a cat? How many times had they given up hope only to have Daniel prove them wrong? Why should this time be any different?   
  
"Because" the rational side of Jacks brain answered "this time Daniel had a whole damn temple dropped on him and he's been trapped for nearly 40 hrs." Jack snarled softy at himself he hated when his brains' rational side forced the truth on him, especially when the truth it forced on him had the power to be soul destroying.   
  
***  
  
The three remaining members of SG-1 had been standing in a huddle at the complex edge for hours now, dawn was beginning to spread along the hill tops in the distance. The crew had worked all night to clear the temple remains away from where the sounds had been picked up but hope was again dwindling as there was no sign of the missing archeologist nor had there been any other sounds detected since the moan nearly 6 hrs previously. Suddenly the work stopped and silence descended on the complex. Jacks heart dropped to somewhere around his knees and he thought he would vomit. He held his breath in an attempt to restrain his terror. The crew began to work again quietly and slowly almost it seemed reverently. Jack shook his head trying to rid himself of the morbid thoughts.   
  
One of the rescue crew emerged from the site and headed at a dead run for the medical tent Jack started forward only to be held back by Carter and Teal'c.   
"Wait until we get told." she hissed. Jack shook them off but didn't continue toward the site, instead wandering to one side. He was torn between wanting to rush in and finally know and staying where he was and continuing to hope. It had been made amply clear that he was to remain away from the dig, but he needed to be doing something, so he paced.   
  
***  
  
Janet Fraiser was checking Ryers' vitals again before she allowed him to be transported back to the SGC for better attention when a noise disturbed her and she looked up from her clipboard to see Lieutenant McCoy stumble into the medical tent.   
"We found him! Can you come now?" he gasped.  
"Just give me a minute to grab some things and we'll go."   
She turned round and called for the nurses that had come to transport Ryers back through the gate, while gathering supplies into a bag and then told them to bring the body board before they all rushed from the tent.  
  
***  
  
The trio watched as Lieutenant McCoy left the med tent with Dr Frasier and two of her nurses in tow. The four raced to the worksite and disappeared down the excavated tunnel out of site. None allowed themselves to get too hopeful. They knew how bad the tunnel's condition had been.  
  
***  
  
Janet surveyed the scene down the excavation in despair, there was nothing recognizable as the apparently grand tunnel the hole had once been. She had been greeted at the entrance by Colonel Gavin Stark and he had escorted Janet and one of the nurses down the tunnel. The scene down there was heartbreaking. Daniel lay still, half buried under dust and rubble, blood staining his clothes and the surrounding floor, his left arm twisted awkwardly under him. His head gashed. She crouched down and pressed her fingers to the side of his neck to look for a pulse, she held her breath and pressed harder. She felt a faint flutter under her forefinger. There was a pulse, it was very slow and week but there was a pulse. Daniel was miraculously still alive!   
  
End part 3. 


	4. Part 4

Second Chances  
Part 4   
  
Jack stared angrily at the medical tent, logically he knew it hadn't done anything but it was preventing him from seeing his Daniel. He'd only gotten a quick glance of his friend from a distance when Fraiser had her nurses carry him on a body board to the medical tent. Jack had headed straight for the tent but Fraiser had refused to let him in saying that they needed to work and that he'd only get in the way. That had been 2 hrs ago and there had been no sign of Janet since then and therefore no news of Daniel's condition. Carter was sitting on a pack to his left having thankfully given up on that forced optimistic attitude when he'd glared at her for the 10th time in the past half hour, there was only so many repetitions of "No news is good news.", "He's in good hands." and "At least we know he's alive." that Jack could take. Teal'c was standing beside Carter as stoic as ever he hadn't spoken since Janet Fraiser had asked them to remain outside and stay out of everyone's way.   
  
Jack sighed, he couldn't decide if a long wait was good or bad on one hand the longer the wait the more injuries Daniel had on the other hand a long wait meant they could do something about the injuries and hadn't given up on him. he sighed again thinking like that was making his head hurt. He rubbed his eyes he'd had maybe 3hrs sleep since the Temple collapsed what? 2, 3 days ago? he looked at his watch almost 3 he decided, it was now almost 3 days since Daniel had been buried, almost died. Almost 3 days since Jack realized he was in love with his best friend.   
  
He groaned and dropped his head into his hands he couldn't stop the thoughts from running around his head in never ending circles. His head snapped back up so fast he was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash as Janet Fraiser stepped out of the tent. The 3 members of SG-1 approached the petite Doctor as a unit, concern and dread where clearly written on 2 pale faces and even Teal'c had a worried look in his eyes and on his face instead of his usual expressionless mask.   
  
Janet looked up at them worry and sympathy clear in her eyes and motioned them to precede her into the makeshift hospital. On the gurney in the center of the tent lay Daniel as still as death. It was difficult to decide which was whiter, Daniel's face or the pillow his head rested on. The portable monitors and drips around the bed painted a grim picture. Jack stepped forward but stopped short of touching the bed's occupant forcing himself to turn back towards the others to listen to Janet's prognosis.   
  
"He's alive but critical. We've done what we can here but we need to get him to Earth if he's to have much of a chance to recover."   
  
Carter glanced at Jack and seeing that the Colonel was struggling to grasp the reality of what Janet was saying took charge.   
  
"How bad is it? What exactly is wrong?   
  
"It's bad." Janet chewed her lip for a moment as though considering her answer before continuing.   
  
"The most worrying injuries include a fractured skull, his left lung collapsed when we moved him and we had to put in a chest drain and re-inflate the lung but we need to get him back to base to determine in there are any other internal injuries. He lost a lot of blood both internally and externally which is a major worry as we don't have enough equipment and supplies here to deal with the internal bleeding or replace the blood lost. His right leg is broken in 3 places but we have that splinted to make transportation easier, most of his ribs are broken or cracked two of them punctured his lung hence its collapse. He also has more minor injuries such as multiple cuts, abrasions, bruises and lacerations. " Janet broke off seeing Jacks expression, he had gone completely white and looked nauseous. She swallowed and pushed on determined to get the worst over with.   
  
"He's pretty deep in shock and unresponsive to outside stimulus. If he survives the trip back though the Gate his chances will improve until then I would say he has maybe a 30, 40% chance of survival at best and I won't even guess at the odds of full recovery until we have a complete medical report, x-rays, MRIs, CAT scans etc and rule out hemorrhaging and brain damage."   
  
"W..what do you mean survives the Gate trip?" Jack was beginning to feel glad he hadn't eaten anything in 8 hrs just so it wouldn't be making a dramatic reappearance anytime soon despite his stomachs best efforts.   
  
"Well Colonel, as you know traveling through the Stargate places a strain on the body, it's quite a shock to the system even when you become used to it. The added stress could cause Daniel's body to shut down completely."  
  
The silence that greeted the end of her description was broken only by the slow beeping of the monitors around the bed, the rhythmic hiss of a ventilator and the sound of Jack O'Neill hitting the ground when his legs folded from under him.  
  
Janet found herself in the unusual position of looking down into the Colonels face and was pinned by the look of anguish in his brown eyes.  
"I'm sorry Colonel, but that's the way things stand."  
  
End part 4. 


	5. Part 5

Second Chances  
Part 5   
  
Jack opened his eyes and groaned. Damnit why did these chairs have to be so goddamn uncomfortable!   
  
"They're not unless you continually fall asleep in them." he muttered to himself,   
  
Without getting up he stretched and fidgeted until he had worked all the kinks out of his back and neck, before letting his gaze fall on the motionless figure on the bed on front of him. Jack shifted again, it had been 17 days since the temple complex collapse, 13 days since they had brought Daniel back to the SGC, 13 days of sitting by this bed hoping and praying to see Daniel wake up so he could apologize and begin to make amends for the past few months.   
  
"Come on Danny. Haven't you slept enough?" As with all the pleas he'd made over the past days there was no response from the silent archaeologist. Jack glanced down at his watch, 06:54, he'd maybe another hour before Doc. Fraiser arrived and chewed him out for staying the night again and not sleeping properly. He sighed, once again letting his mind wander back over the events of the past fortnight.   
  
***  
  
//It had taken nearly a full day to move the injured archaeologists to the Stargate, progress had been painfully slow so as to prevent further damage and added complications to the wounded scientists. A message had been sent on ahead with some of the rescue team to have all available medical personnel present in the Gate room when the main party came through. While the wormhole was reestablished Janet and her nurses checked their patients vitals one last time before going through. SG-1 held back and watched as the medical team disappeared, giving them time to clear the ramp etc. before stepping through themselves.   
  
The scene that had greeted them on the other side had made Jacks blood run cold. True to Janet's warning the added stress of Gate travel had been too much and Daniel had flat lined. The medical teams at the base of the ramp had Daniel bagged and a portable defibrillator recharging as they tried to restart his heart while causing as little added damage as possible to his broken and battered ribcage. Jack started down the ramp as the medics shocked Daniel again and Janet gave a cry "We've got a pulse!" At that the team wheeled Daniel from the room to the Operating Room to begin to repair his injuries.   
  
It had been 8hrs later when Janet emerged from the O.R. and told them that she'd done all she could, internal bleeding stopped, leg set, lung repaired and the rest was up to Daniel. //   
  
***  
  
13 days later they where still waiting, hoping and praying for some change in Daniel's condition. Jack continued to stare at Daniel so lost in his thoughts he neither saw nor heard Janet come into the room and stare at him for a few minutes before checking the chart and machines then left again.   
  
Janet sighed as she refilled the coffee filter and waited for the jug to fill again. Daniel's body was healing well but since he'd been found and brought home there had been no indication of his regaining consciousness and the longer the coma continued the less likely it was that Daniel would wake up and be his old self again. She'd known from the start that brain damage was a possibility but not wanting to believe it had pushed the thoughts from her mind and not mentioned them to the Colonel, but as time went on the possibility was seeming more and more likely. Daniel's skull had been fractured and there had been some internal bleeding putting pressure on his brain, pressure that had only been relieve when they'd got him home and into surgery but there was no way of confirming or denying the possibility until if and when Daniel woke up.   
  
Still lost in thought she poured 2 mugs of coffee and headed back into Daniel's room. One good point of Colonel O'Neill's constant vigil at Daniel's bedside was she could keep an eye on him and make sure he at least ate properly so she wouldn't have another patient to worry about. Stopping beside Jack she cleared her throat and waited until he became aware of her and turned to face her. She handed him one of the mugs without meeting his eyes knowing all she would see there was the guilt and sadness that had taken up permanent residence in his expression.   
  
"No change?" The question jerked her back to reality and she took a long drink of her coffee while contemplating Daniel before answering.   
  
"Not really the EEG shows another slight increase in the level of brain activity but other than that everything has remained unchanged." She took another drink before broaching the next rather touchy subject. "Why don't you go home and get some proper sleep or at least a change of clothes and some fresh air." She pressed before he could object. To her surprise he nodded and got to his feet.   
  
"A shower and a change would be good and I need to check on his fish, but I'll be straight back afterwards. He finished in a tone that dared her to contradict him. She just nodded and turned away to read over the results of the latest blood tests.   
  
Jack walked past her setting his empty mug on her desk on his way to the door giving the bed and its occupant one final glance and froze. Janet glanced up realizing he hadn't moved from the doorway and was staring wildly at the bed. Frowning she turned back around to the bed to find her gaze met by a pair of blue eyes she hadn't seen in far too long.   
  
End part 5. 


	6. Part 6

Second Chances  
Part 6   
  
"Daniel?"   
  
Janet slowly moved closer to the bed all the while carefully noting Daniels reactions to her movements and not missing the way the blue eyes flickered almost fearfully between herself and Jack.   
  
"Daniel, can you hear me?"   
  
The bright blue orbs swung back to fix on her as he slowly nodded.   
  
"Yes" he croaked, his voice rusty and dry from lack of use. Janet moved forward and poured a glass of water, placed a straw in it and held it out for Daniel.   
  
"Just sip it." Daniel complied drinking a few sips before allowing Janet to set the glass on the table for later. Glancing around the room again his gaze fell on Jack.   
  
"What happened this time? Did I fall?"   
  
Jack shot Janet a quick glance before stepping forward frowning when Daniel inched backwards on the bed.   
  
"No, you where back in the temple......."   
  
"Temple? What Temple? Where am I? Who are you?"   
  
Daniels voice had been rising in volume and pitch since he'd interrupted Jack and his frightened eyes had filled with tears. Jack opened his mouth to answer his friend but after a quick glimpse of the expression on the Docs face closed it again.   
  
Janet took a small step forward.   
  
"It's okay Daniel. I'm a Doctor and I'm going to have to ask you a few questions and do some tests to check a few things out. Is that ok with you?" And Daniels nod she smiled "I have to go and speak to some people and then I'll be right back."   
  
She turned on her heel and headed for the door motioning for Jack to accompany her. Jack gave a last looked at Daniel before following Janet out into the corridor.   
  
"What's going on? Why doesn't he recognize us?" Jack demanded as soon as the door clicked shut behind the pair. Janet simply motioned him towards a chair across the corridor and said "Stay there while I get some help to do some tests to give us a clearer picture of what's happening."   
  
She turned away before the Colonel could begin to object and strode down the hallway her thoughts in turmoil.   
  
After locating and having a quick discussion with Doctor Warner and Nurse Carver they headed back towards the room where Daniel lay. Janet was unsurprised to see that Colonel O'Neill had vacated the chair in favor of pacing up and down in front of the door. His head snapped up at their approach but after meeting Janet's glare he wisely remained silent and lowered himself back into the chair resigned to waiting.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Janet closed the door behind her pointedly ignoring the brown gaze at her back and turned towards the bed. "Daniel?"   
  
The rooms occupant open his eyes and regarded the 3 medics curiously but as before no recognition flared in the blue eyes. He nodded slowly.   
  
"Daniel, we need to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?" Another slow nod was her only answer. "Okay then. What is your full name?"   
  
"Daniel Nicholas Melburn Jackson"   
  
"What date is your birthday?"   
  
"July 8th"   
  
"Where do you live?"   
  
"Saint Bartholomew's Orphanage"   
  
The 3 medics stared at each other in shock. Dr Warner stepped forward as Janet seemed beyond making a reply. "Daniel. Can you repeat what you just said?"   
  
Daniel frowned at them and began to look scared again. "I... I live at St Bartholomew's Orphanage."   
  
Janet shook her head as if to clear it and stepped forward again. "Daniel can you tell me what age you are?"   
  
"Tw... twelve, why?" Daniel was becoming increasingly agitated.   
  
"It's ok Daniel calm down. We're just going to have to perform a few scans to check something and then we'll be finished and you can get some rest."   
  
She glanced around at her colleagues. "Can we speak outside a minute?" As they turned to exit she looked back at Daniel to find him still eyeing her warily. She smiled warmly. "We'll be back in a minute Daniel it's alright." Her reassurances didn't allay the unease in the sharp blue eyes but he nodded. Janet turned on her heel and joined the others in the corridor.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Well?" Janet jumped at Jacks crisp demand. She turned to look up at the Colonel.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"How is he? What's going on?" Jack was beginning to lose his patience. Why couldn't they tell him what was going on? Daniel was his best friend and perhaps more.   
  
"Colonel" Dr. Warner cautioned him. "you know we can't tell you everything..."   
  
"It's okay Dr. Warner," Janet interrupted. "Daniel has the Colonel listed as his next of kin."   
  
"He.. he does?" Jack looked confused.   
  
"Yes he had it changed a while back. Just before his appendicitis burst."   
  
"Ok seeing as I'm Daniels next of kin, you can tell me what's going on then?"   
  
"Umm.. maybe we should use my office." Janet shepherded them all down the hall and into the office. "Dr. Warner, perhaps you could arrange the further tests and let me explain the circumstances to Colonel O'Neill." She waited until the pair left before turning to face the Colonel again.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Colonel... Jack, we still need to do some tests but it does seem that Daniel isn't the Daniel we know."   
  
Jack stared at her. "What exactly do you mean by that?!"   
  
"Basically Daniel believes he is twelve years old. It is seems that for now at least the past 24 years of Daniels life has been erased from his memory."   
  
  
End part 6. 


	7. Part 7

Second Chances  
Part 7   
  
"12 years old?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
He doesn't remember anything at all after that?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Nothing at all?!"   
  
"Oh for ... No Carter as the Doctors been telling us. Daniel Has no memory of anything from the last 24 years! No me, no you, no gate. Nothing! Got it?!"   
  
"Jack you're not helping matters!" Janet broke through his tirade.   
  
Jack scrubbed his hands across his face and stared down at the briefing room table and sighed. He glanced back up at Carters shocked face, her eyes bright with unshed tears and sighed again letting his hands flop back to the table.   
  
"Sorry Sam. It's just..." He trailed off.   
  
"A shock sir I know." Sam smiled wanly across at him.'   
  
"Indeed." Added Teal'c . The General just nodded before turning his attention back to Doctor Fraiser.   
  
Jack gazed forlornly down concentrating on the grain of the wood as Janet continued. He'd heard it all before, first as worries when Daniel had woken the previous day and then during the day as the fears began to be confirmed. He forced himself to tune back into Janet's words in case there at been any new developments.   
  
"The scans indicate that the swellings caused by bruising to Daniels brain has gone down to normal levels and there is nothing else to indicate any other physical problems that can be fixed or will repair themselves in time. We cannot say with 100% accuracy, as we still don't understand how the brain works entirely, but the expert view is that the brain damage Daniel received when the temple collapsed caused the permanent loss of his memory. When asked if there was any chance of the memory returning over time the Neurologists involved say there is only a small percentage of chance of partial memory regain and they have basically ruled out a complete or even significant memory recovery. In essence the Daniel we know is gone." she stopped and glanced around the table. The General was obviously shocked and saddened by the news Sam looked shattered and seemed unaware of the tears rolling down her cheeks. Teal'c was more distressed than she had ever seen him before, his dark eyes shadowed with grief. None of their reactions where surprising considering they had just heard that a good friend of 4 years was for all purposes dead. Janet turned her head and forced herself to look at the tense body of the Colonel sitting next to her. he had returned to staring blankly at the tabletop.   
  
"I am sorry." She added, desperately trying to keep her own emotions in check.   
  
The General cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention only Jack refused to look towards the General.   
  
"Thank you, Doctor for keeping us informed of the situation regarding Dr. Jackson's condition." he paused. "Er.. what will become of Dr Jackson now?"   
  
Janet took a deep breath knowing this wasn't going to be easy, and the last bit was? her subconscious mocked her.   
  
"Well for a week or so Daniel will remain at the hospital for continued physical and psychiatric evaluation but then we'll have to place him in a home or special care facility where..."   
  
"no"   
  
"...they have experience in these in matters such as these and he can be cared for while he adjusts to his new life. And.."   
  
"No!" This time Janet heard the strained voice beside her and she turned to face agonized brown eyes.   
  
"Colonel," she began patiently, "Daniel cannot stay in the hospital permanently. He is basically a child and he needs a home where his specialized needs can be met."   
  
"I said no. Daniel has already spent one lifetime in and out of homes and "care" facilities, and you want to put him through it all again?"   
  
"Colonel, Daniel is a 12 year old child in an adult body, in a world he doesn't understand he is confused frightened and he needs time and specialist help to adjust to a new life and for that he would be best off in a home."   
  
"And after he's adjusted in this facility what then? Leave him there the rest of his life? Lock him away in another one? What about the care and affection he needs where's he going to get that? huh?"   
  
Janet leaned her head back against the seat and sighed.   
  
"Colonel maybe we should talk about this later and in private!." she snapped hoping he'd take the hint and leave it for now, her shoulders slumped as she saw him start to shake his head.   
  
"No let discuss it now!"   
  
Fraiser glanced beseechingly at Hammond and was relieved when he instantly stood and indicated for Teal'c and Carter to accompany him.   
  
"We'll leave you both to it."   
  
Teal'c and Carter followed him out of the briefing room closing the door behind them.   
  
As the door clicked shut Janet turned her chair fully to face the Colonel.   
  
"Jack, I know this is distressing and seems unfair but at the moment it's the only really viable option available to us."   
  
"What if someone could care for him at home when he was released and then bring him in to the hospital to see the shrinks and Doctors he needs etc. but then take him home again at night?"   
  
"It's possible, but Jack you have to understand that finding someone willing to take on the difficulties that Daniel will have. Will be nearly impossible to find but I can look into finding foster families etc that have experience in dealing with special needs, but it's highly unlikely that we'll find someone able to take him on before he is released from hospital and there is really no reason to keep Daniel in hospital any longer than it takes to complete the evaluations of his condition."   
  
Jack looked at her weighting his options up before replying.   
  
"I'm listed as Daniels next of kin. That means I have power of attorney over his treatment yes?"   
  
Janet nodded, suddenly uneasy as to what Jack was getting thinking.   
  
"So in the end I get to have the final say of what happens to Daniel, where he goes etc. Yes?"   
  
"Yeesss." Janet drew the word out unsure of what was coming. "So?"   
  
"So..." Jack continued, gazing at her with a strange expression on his face. "Don't bother looking for some home to put him away in. I'll look after him at my house."   
  
Tbc.... 


	8. Part 8

Warnings: As ever unbeta'd for those that did suggest I get someone to beta read it, I will i promise but not just yet I want to at least be able to see light at the end. And then i can sit and do the fine tooth combing needed and repost the thing.  
Notes: Sorry for how long this has taken first to be written, then lost, then found, then another bit lost, then found and then finally typed up, but thats what you get when its spread between file pages, (surprisingly in a file) a BHS napkin, (cos i didn't have any paper on me when i suddenly decided to write whilst killing time before my plane in Glasgow city center, and an A6 notebook i bought outta Woolies when i ran outta napkin.   
Anyway I hope it won't take a year (and a bit ahem) for the next part to surface from the depths of my brain. Thanks to the people still reading and sending feedback, so on with the story.   
  
Previous chapters can be found at either http://www.area52hkh.net or http://members.lycos.co.uk/scottish_slashers/index.html or at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=163620   
  
Second Chances Part 8  
  
Jack O'Neill nodded to a nurse as he walked along the hospital corridor before pausing to rap his knuckles against the doorframe of the room he wanted.  
  
Daniel looked up sharply at the sound but remained silent, the expression on his face unreadable. Jack glanced away briefly and swallowed before looking back at the figure in the bed.  
"Ah... Can I come in?" A silent shrug was his only reply before Daniel turned to watch out the window again.  
"Thanks." Jack murmured as he stepped into the room and made his way to a chair pulling it round to face the bed before sitting down and dropping the bag he brought on the floor.  
"Uh," He fumbled for something to say, "So how's the food here? It OK? cos I know hospital food ain't always the best." Again the only response Jack received was an indifferent shrug, Daniel hadn't even bothered to face him. Jack glanced about the room trying to think of something that would get a proper response. He frowned slightly turning towards his silent companion.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"you where here when i woke up" The voice was quiet and seemed very young.  
"Yes I was."  
"another doctor?" Jack was confused at the slight hopefulness he heard in the tone and in the eyes that for the first time where focused on him.  
"No."  
Daniel's shoulders slumped even further and his voice lost almost all its volume.  
"a social worker to put me in another home?"  
"What?! No!" Jack cried out, regretting the outburst immediately as Daniel flinched away and practically cowered in the corner of his bed arms raised instinctively, as if to ward off a blow.  
"It's OK. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Daniel lowered his arms uncertainly and glanced back towards Jack . "I'm sorry. " he repeated, "You aren't going to be shipped off to a home. And I'm Jack by the way." He smiled reassuringly and held out his waiting for Daniel to take it, which he hesitantly did.  
  
"How do you know me then?"  
Jack was heartened by the first glimpses of curiosity in Daniels face.  
"Uh, I'm not exactly sure what I should tell you. What's the Doc told ya?"  
"Nothing much, they keep making me do tests but won't tell me anything."  
"Well I need to go speak to Doctor Fraiser so I'll see what I can find out for you OK? And in the meantime you can look through these, I wasn't sure what you'd like so I brought a selection."  
  
Jack reached down to grab the brown paper bag he'd placed on the floor earlier and tossed it onto the side of the bed wincing at Daniels surprised flinch.  
"Sorry." He said softly, before tipping the contents out on the sheets beside Daniel, Hershey Kisses, Mars bars, packets of skittles and gummi bears spilled out amongst other varieties of candy.  
"You can pick what you want, and if there's any you don't like I'm sure I can think of somewhere to put them." Jack grinned and bobbed his eyebrows, his grin widened slightly when he saw a ghost of a smile quirk at the corner of Daniels mouth. He stood stretching. "Well I'll be back in a while after I've spoken to the Doc, OK?" A quick nod was his reply as he turned to exit the room.  
  
***  
  
"Has he changed his mind yet?"  
The question roused Janet Fraiser from her rather dark thoughts and she turned to face Samantha Carter standing in the office doorway. She shook her head slowly.  
"No. I've tried listing all the reasons as to why Daniel would be better off in a care unit but I can't change his mind. I agree with him that it would be better for Daniel to be in a familiar environment but that's no longer feasible as what is familiar to Daniel isn't here anymore, and Jack just doesn't have he necessary experience to look after him by himself." She sighed. "How's he been at the mountain?"  
Sam came into the office and perched on the desk.  
"He's got SG-1 on stand down at the minute and he's been avoiding us entirely for the past few days since he told us his intentions towards Daniels care."  
"He's been avoiding me too, I couldn't find him anywhere yesterday, on base, or at home."  
"Well he's here now so you can stop talking about me."  
  
Both women started and spun to face the door where Jack was leaning against the frame, his legs crossed at his ankles  
"Colonel." Sam nodded.  
"Colonel O'Neill." Janet motioned for him to take a seat.  
"Well since you have things to discuss I'll make myself scarce and go visit Daniel." with that Sam turned and left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Before Janet had a chance to open her mouth Jack spoke up.  
"I can learn what I need to know to look after him, I know Daniel we'll manage just fine."  
Janet shook her head, this was going as she'd expected. "No you knew the adult Daniel this is a completely new person who cannot be left on his own for any length of time. What would you do about work?"  
"Well I can do most of the paperwork from home and I've been looking at getting a carer in for days when I have to go to the base if I can't take him with me."  
"What about when you're off world? What if something happens to you then? Daniel is going to need complete stability. You can't just keep disappearing on him and leaving him with strangers, that's your whole argument against putting him in a home, not wanting him to be shuffled around." Janet paused to give her words time to sink in. Jack glanced away and shifted nervously   
"Ummm."  
Janet watched his reactions and a cold feeling settled in her gut.  
"Jack what have you done?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I won't be going off planet unless absolutely necessary or unless Thor decides to swing by again." he shot her a small smile, So I can keep fairly regular hours and as I said most of it can be done from home."   
"You're taking a desk job? Sam never said anything."  
"She doesn't know yet, it's not finalized, I'm meeting with Hammond later. If he says no I can always retire, again." He gave a wry smile.  
"Jack you love SG-1, and this will put a lot of pressure on you, you could end up regretting this and resent Daniel for it."  
"You mean especially if this is a guilt provoked reaction. It's not and I won't resent him. Yes I feel some responsibility, but that is mostly for the argument we had, if we hadn't been about to leave he would have been in the temple anyway when the quake hit. He got shuffled around as you said till he went to college the first time he was growing up, SG-1 was the first real stability he had for most of his life. I want that to continue or start over again in Daniels case." He sighed, "I dropped into see him on my way up, he did speak to me after a bit, but i didn't know what to tell him, he says he doesn't know what's going on, no one will tell him what's happening, its scaring him more and I didn't know what to say so I said I had to talk to you first."  
  
Janet sighed and rubbed her nose and forehead before looking back up at Jack.  
"Well its not like the more common amnesia, we can't not just say anything amd wait for the memories to surface because all the tests and the experts say that we're as sure as we can be that they won't surface so telling him at least the basics will be necessary."  
"He has to know who I am if he's going to live with me."  
Janet smiled wanly.  
"Jack how much do you know about Daniels life in the various homes and foster families that he grew up in?"  
"I know bits and pieces, he was shipped around a lot never really fitting in with other kids. I know he was beaten several times by one of his foster fathers at one point and another of the kids died there but i'm not sure exactly when that happened."  
Janet blinked and sat in silence for a few minutes, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"I hadn't known about the death but from questioning Daniel I'd say those events happened a few months ago as far as Daniel's memory is concerned. When did you find out about the abuse?"  
"When he first came back from Abydos, well more after Chulak. He was all mixed up and upset over Sha're, he had nightmares over a lot of things from Sha're, his parents death the first mission to Abydos and Lena's death, that was the kids name I think, we ended up spending most nights for a few weeks exorcising demons from both our pasts in the hope we could get some uninterrupted sleep."  
She nodded. "I think you can expect more nightmares this time. As far as he's concerned the memories are fresh and probably would account for the fact that he's not slept the night through since he regained consciousness. Did he tell you how she died?"  
"Daniel knocked something over and Evans, I think he was called or something like that, hit him I'm not sure how Lena came into it but she ended up being knocked down a flight of stairs which broke her neck. Daniel's always felt guilty, she was younger than him and he thinks he should have protected her."  
Janet swallowed, "It certainly explains why he's so nervous around people especially with the male staff. she sighed.  
  
***  
  
Sam was leaving Daniels room as they started down the corridor.  
"Sam." Janet called out to her friend. Sam turned and started up the corridor towards them.  
"Hey Carter, how's the patient?"  
"Silent. He didn't say a word to me the entire time, the most I got was a nod or shake of his head when I asked him a direct question. He was more interested in picking at a paper bag he had half stuffed under his pillow." She shrugged looking depressed, Janet patted her arm comfortingly.  
"He's not been speaking to anyone unless he's told to answer the questions for evaluation." she smiled slightly.  
Jack tried to lighten the mood.  
"We couldn't shut the adult Daniel up, we can't get young Daniel to talk at all most times where's the happy medium?"  
Janet rolled her eyes.  
"Nonsense he just needs some time." She turned back to Sam, "The Colonel and I need to speak to Daniel. How about I meet you in the Cafeteria in a while for coffee?"  
"Okay."  
"What I don't get coffee?"  
This time it was Sam that rolled her eyes.  
"You can get you're own, Sir." She turned and head for the cafeteria, Janet watched her go before motioning for them to continue.  
"Shall we?"  
  
Jack was getting nervous as they approached Daniels room, all sorts of little doubts running through his head "what if this Daniel didn't like him, what if Daniel didn't want to live with him, what if he couldn't be the person that Daniel needed him to be?" He shook his head to clear it as they entered and shut the door behind them.  
"Hey Daniel, I asked the Doc what was going on but it confused me so I brought her down for you to interrogate." The light tone of voice brought another ghostly half smile to Daniels face.  
Janet blinked in surprise the faint smile was the most expression she'd seen on an otherwise blank face since Daniel had woken up almost a week before. She sat down in the chair leaving Jack slouching against the wall .  
"Ok Daniel. I'll try my best to explain it all to you. I know you've been told that you've lost some of her memory so what is it you want to know?"  
"What happened to me?"  
"You where working at a dig when there was an accident that resulted in your almost total memory loss."  
"So I am.. was an archeologist."   
"Yes."  
Daniel glanced around with a slight frown on his face.  
"How old am, was.." He trailed off in confusion, eyes flicking towards Jack who smiled slightly in reassurance. Janet sighed, this was going to be confusing.  
"Daniel," she paused waiting for his full attention. "Daniel at... right now, you are your 12 year old self but physically your body is 36 years old."  
  
Daniel's response was a blink before his face lost all animation and returned to the blank mask. before he turned his attention back to gazing out the window again. Janet stared at the back of Daniel's head for a few moments.  
"I'll leave now but I'll come back later to check on you, so if you've thought of anything else you can ask then. Ok?"  
There was no reply but she took the silence as agreement. She rose, opened the door and glanced at Jack in query. He shook his head and indicated that he'd stay a while longer, she pulled the door behind her. Jack looked at the still figure for a moment longer before crossing to the chair and settled in for a long wait, if Daniel wanted to talk he would and if he wanted to sit in silence then that was alright too.  
  
To be continued.... hopefully in the near future. Enjoy, anyone who's been waiting for it. 


	9. Part 9

Second Chances  
Part 9

Major Samantha Carter stood waiting for the elevator to arrive. She'd been finishing up in the lab for the evening when a phone call came through from General Hammond who'd requested her presence in his office. She had a gnawing feeling in her gut that all the questions and worries that had been accumulating since P4S 512 would be coming to a head at this meeting.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal Teal'c and she stepped inside with a smile for her team mate.

"What is it General Hammond wishes to discuss with us?"  
Sam glanced up at her companion.

"I don't know." she sighed; "He probably will want to sort out what will happen to the team." She shrugged as the doors opened onto level 27. "Guess we'll find out in a minute."

They walked down the corridor together and stopped outside the door to the Generals office. Sam was relieved to see that Teal'c also seemed reluctant to enter and discover what would happen to the little family they had become over the past four years. She smiled sadly then shook her head realising that they'd been standing in front of the door unmoving for several minutes. She glanced at Teal'c then taking a deep breath raised her hand and knocked twice.

"Enter."

She swallowed quickly, opened the door and stepped inside. Teal'c followed closing the door behind him. She was slightly disappointed when she realised Colonel O'Neill was not there, but there was another man seated in front of Hammond who seemed vaguely familiar. Lightly built with brown hair she couldn't quite place him.

"You wanted to see us Sir?"

"Yes Major, Teal'c. Please take a seat." The General indicated the 2 empty chairs in front of his desk. He waited until they took their seats before starting the introductions.

"Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c, I believe you've met Colonel Stark before."  
Colonel Stark nodded to each of them in turn and Sam realised with a slight shudder why he seemed familiar.

"You lead the rescue team on P4S 512."

"Yes." He confirmed before glancing back at Hammond. "Though under the circumstances I don't think we were properly introduced."

She nodded and gave him a tight smile before turning back to Hammond.

"What is it you wanted to see us about Sir?"

"As you know SG-1 has been on stand down ever since the incident on P4S 512 my superiors have been pushing to get the team back into action for the past couple of weeks, especially since it was confirmed that Doctor Jackson will not be rejoining the team." Hammond paused for a moment letting his statement sink in before starting on the next difficult bit, knowing it would be a shock. "Colonel O'Neill has also stepped down as head of SG-1, I've asked Colonel Stark to take over, and he has agreed to do so."

Silence fell over the office as the original members of SG-1 absorbed the news.

"General, I think it would be easier for Major Carter and Teal'c, if I left for while." Gavin Stark was feeling slightly uncomfortable in the awkward silence. Hammond nodded.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow. Dismissed." The Colonel saluted then left. Silence returned to the office for a few minutes.

"Has Colonel O'Neill left the SGC?" Teal'c finally broke the oppressive atmosphere.

"No. He's left SG-1 but he will remain as a consultant and liaison to the Asgard when needed."

"Why?" Sam broke in.

"Personal reasons. You'll have to ask him yourself." He ran a hand over his head, watching the two take in the news. "I've arranged a briefing at 10:30 tomorrow to go over things with Colonel Stark. I'd appreciate your help."

Sam exchanged a glance with Teal'c and nodded.

"We'll be there. Do we need to bring anything?"

"Just yourselves. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No I don't think so. Not at the minute."

"Dismissed then."

Sam stormed up drive towards the house. After leaving the Generals office Teal'c and she had headed for Colonel O'Neills' office, upon finding it empty they'd checked with the gate to discover that he'd left several hours before they'd even been asked to meet with General Hammond.

Teal'c had declined to accompany her in tracking down the missing Colonel citing a need to meditate. She'd called the hospital to see if he was there, then headed down the mountain to his house.

She mounted the steps and hammered on the door.

"Colonel!" She listened for a moment before hammering the door again. His jeep was in the drive so he should be in.

"Colonel!" She tried again. Still no reply. Sam wandered around the porch to the back and tried the door into the living room. It opened and she let herself in. At first glance it looked like the house had been ransacked, clothes, books and other assorted items where strewn across the room. Carter peered around the counter carefully to see boxes stacked against the wall separating the dinning room from the sunken living area; some of the boxes were open. Daniel's stuff she realised. She turned and headed further into the house looking for the owner not seeing him in the front rooms or the garden she went back to the front door and started along the hallway that presumably led to the bedrooms.

"If you're here to try and change my mind again don't bother." The voice made Sam jump and she looked round the corner to see Jack leaning against the door frame of one of the rooms in paint splattered jeans and a loose shirt. "Ever heard of a little thing called breaking and entering?"

"Ever heard of answering your door." She countered as she recovered her composure and turned the corner properly.

"Normally if people don't answer it's because they don't want to. Or they are too busy. Which I am, so if we could get to the point that caused you to feel the need to break in."

"I didn't break in, the door was open."

"There still the uninvited entering."

"Colonel, please. We need to talk."

"What about?"

She glared across the hall at him.

"You know what about. Why'd you quit SG-1?"

"You told me too."

"What?!! No-one ever mentioned you quitting."

"No but you told me several times that I couldn't look after Danny and work SG-1 at the same time. So I took your advice."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"So you'd rather I abandoned Danny?" Jacks tone of voice had cooled dangerously but Carter didn't notice.

"It's not like Daniel would know. He doesn't remember us anyway we're just strangers who he won't speak to. And if he did I doubt he'd want to stay with you after the way you treated him the past few months! Plus you don't exactly have the best record when it comes to looking after kids..." She trailed off horrified at what she'd said and finally noticing the way Jack had frozen and was looking at her. His expression was similar to the one he wore when people mentioned Apophis, murderous.

"I think you should leave now."

"Colonel.. Jack.. Please just.."

"You know nothing about me and Daniel." He advanced across the landing towards her and she backed up into the wall behind her. "I'm giving up SG-1 and that's that. I will look after Danny for as long as he needs me to. I really think you should leave before you say anything else, as I said I'm busy." With that he turned and stalked back into the room he was working in kicking the door closed behind him.  
Sam let out the breath she'd been holding and gasped for air. She knew those last remarks were uncalled for and felt guilty. She took another deep breath to begin and try and make amends.

"Jack.." She called. A radio blared to life and was turned to full volume effectively blocking any sounds she could make. Her shoulders slumped and she walked back down the corridor towards the front door. Looking about the house once more she spotted a note pad left out on the dinning table, she walked across and looked at the list of things to do on the open page.

Tuesday  
visit d x  
talk to janet x  
talk to hammond x  
leave handgun into armoury x  
get d's stuff from storage x  
get food x  
call clara x  
finish painting 2nd b'room and study  
buy new shelves (put up)  
call hospital

Sam glanced towards the ceiling where the music was still blaring. She picked up the pen beside the pad and at the bottom of the page wrote.

Jack,  
I'm Sorry  
Sam.

Then she turned and left through the front door. As she reached her car the volume of the music dropped but there was no other sign of life in the house. She got in and reversed out of the drive.

It was several hours after Carter had left before Jack came out to the front of the house again. He'd finished repainting the room he was giving to Danny. It was the room he'd stayed in when he first came back from Abydos not that Daniel would remember that. He'd spent the afternoon after leaving the base clearing out the small study that had been his junk room for the past 4 years. There had been boxes in there still packed since Sara had sent them over after the divorce. He ducked into the kitchen to fetch himself a beer from the fridge. He moved from the kitchen through to the dinning area switching on the light, grabbed his pen off the tabletop and turned the notebook towards him then paused, reading the addition to the page.

Jack,  
I'm Sorry  
Sam.

He stiffened slightly unwilling to let Carter get off so easily after their words earlier. He scored off the line reading finish painting 2nd b'room and study and tossed the book back on the table. Carter was going to have to do more then that before he forgave her.  
He sat on the floor and started opening boxes deciding what needed to be kept and what should go back into storage. Clothes etc. would be needed, though some of them were not exactly what a 12 year old would want to wear. Jack took the opportunity to rid Daniel's wardrobe of the worst of the outfits including the awful checked shirts that Daniel used to wear, thankfully most of Daniel's more recent clothing should be acceptable.

All Daniel's journals went back into secure storage at the SGC, as would any reports and paperwork that got missed when his apartment had been closed up. Photographs and assorted items such as Daniel's "The Jackal and The Hound" game could stay as long as there was room for them, hopefully Daniel would feel some connection with them.

At the bottom of the box Jack came across a picture taken at the impromptu party that happened just after they got back from blowing up Apophis' ships, just a year after the team had been formed. It showed the 4 of them, arms slung across each other's shoulders, all but Teal'c grinning maniacally towards the camera. He looked more closely at the picture; Daniel was watching him out of the corner of his eye rather than focusing on the camera. He sighed and set the photo on a shelf next to Daniel's aquarium. He didn't want to think about the picture at the minute.

End Part 9

tbc....

Note: This bit needed a bit of adjusting to fit with the details of Jack's house that turned up in season 7 and made things a lot clearer and incidentally easier than the way it was working out before with my own ideas.


	10. Part 10

See what happens when you feed the author. Thanks to those who sent feedback recently, it seems it was what I needed, a good swift kick up the rear end.

In case you skipped straight to this chapter, unlikely I know considering the length of time I've taken over this but still, I altered a couple of minor bits in part 9. It has been speel checked, let me know if I missed anything.

Second Chances Part 10

A week after Carter's visit to the house Daniel was expected to be released. Jack had spent the intervening week finishing off all the paperwork from his time as head of SG-1 and realised for the first time exactly how much he kept "leaving for later". He had also used the time to finish modifying the house for Daniel and spent all the time he could at the hospital trying to get to know Daniel again which was difficult as Daniel continued to be closed off and wary most of the time and Jack was unwilling to push him In case he clammed up further or he broke the fragile trust there was building between them.

On the day of Daniel's release Jack arrived at the hospital at the start of visiting hours and ignoring various small family groups traversing the same corridors made his way quickly to Daniel's private room. A quick glance through the small window in the closed door showed Daniel sitting hunched over in the chair by the window staring vacantly out it and picking at the knee of his sweat pants.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Someone asked from behind him as he reached for the handle.

He turned to face the voice, finding a petite red-haired nurse looking up at him. "That's me."

"Uh sir. Doctors Fraiser and Warner asked me to tell you that they would like to speak to you, before you go into see Mr Jackson."

"Now?"

"Uh.. As soon as you arrived here they said."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before glaring down at the nurse who nervously chewed her on her bottom lip.

"And do you know where they are?"

"Um... I think they're in their offices."

"You think?"

"Um... I could call and check?"

"You do that." Jack smiled tightly at her then rolled his eyes at her back when she moved away to place the call from a phone on the wall opposite.

Turning back to look through the window he studied the oblivious Daniel. His short hair stuck up in tuft as though he'd been worrying at it which wouldn't be a surprise as he seemed to have developed all sorts of nervous gestures. Something outside the window seemed to have caught his attention and he leaned up a bit to see better before once again hunching over, in a position which really couldn't be comfortable considering his damaged ribs, with his arms resting on his thighs and resumed plucking at a crease in his sweats over his left knee.

"Colonel, sir?"

Turning away from the door Jack refocus his attention on the nurse and raised an eyebrow in query.

"Dr Fraiser asks if you would come up to her office."

"Fine." Jack motioned at the handset the nurse still held. "Tell her I'm on my way now." He turned and walked back towards the stairs hearing the nurse pass the message on behind him as he went.

"You wanted to see me?"

Janet Fraiser started and looked up from the file she was reading at the question.

"Colonel. Come in and take a seat please." She pointed her pen at the seats in front of her desk. She waited until he was settled before continuing. "Unfortunately Dr Warner got called away so it's just me. We've explained all we can to Daniel about what has happened and he shows a good grasp of what it all means however how well he is accepting it remains to be seen. He is still giving all personnel the silent treatment unless necessary. We've scheduled him to come in and see a therapist twice a week as well as a physical therapist also once a week." Janet handed the appointment card to Jack, who glanced at it then put it in a pocket and sat back to look at her again. "If any of the times don't suit let us know and we'll reschedule but do let us know before the appointment."

She stared at Jack until he nodded his quiescence before moving on. "We fitted him with a walking cast yesterday morning all the fractures are healing well and the pins and the cast will allow him to move around without needing crutches which is good because he's still finding his "new" size awkward. However we have given him a cane to help with his mobility outside of the house. Just make sure he takes things easy and doesn't over do it."

She reached into a the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a brown paper bag. Opening it she pulled out several bottles of tablets. "These" she picked up the larger bottle. "are painkillers to take as he needs them. You'll probably have to watch for signs he needs them rather than rely on him to tell you.

"These" she pointed at the smallest bottle. "are In case he has trouble sleeping. The nightmares haven't stopped so I'm reluctant to give him anything but he's taken to not sleeping at all some nights and he needs to sleep to heal so.." Janet dropped the 2 bottles in the bag again and picked up the last item a small box of tablets. "These are antihistamines for his allergies they need to be taken every day around the same time. We've been giving them to him with his breakfast at 8:00am."

"I thought you gave him injections to control his allergies."

"We did before but until he is more settled the tablets will be less invasive for him." Janet dropped the box into the bag and pushed it across the table towards Jack. "I think that's all we need to go through, the only other thing I can add is please remember Daniel is a child he may look like an adult but he isn't."

"I know that. Believe me I know." At Jack's earnest tone Janet nodded.

"I know you do." She sighed and looked down at her hands folded on top of the file she had been reading when Jack arrived. "I think that's all I need to go through with you. If you have any worries or any problems don't hesitate to call me. You have my home number?"

"Yeah, all 4 copies you've given me the past week." Jack smirked across the table at her.

Janet acknowledged the slight dig with a shake of her head. Jack's expression turned serious again.

"Can I take Daniel home now?"

"Yes he's ready to go and what stuff he has here is packed, all that's left is for you to complete the paperwork and that's up at the nurse's station on Daniel's floor."

Jack winced slightly at the word "paperwork" before grabbing the bag of meds, then pushed up from the chair and gesturing to the door. "Shall we?"

Janet preceded him out the door then turned and locked it behind them before falling into step beside the colonel. As they approached the elevators she looked up at her friend and decided to broach a difficult subject. "Jack?" She waited until he looked at her before continuing. "Have you spoken to Sam?"

"No." Jack viciously stabbed the call button with his thumb the other hand tightening around the top of the bag of meds.

"You can't let this go on. She didn't mean.."

"I know." Jack interrupted before Janet could finish. "I'll speak to Carter when she gets back from the reconnaissance SG-1 are on as a trial ."

The elevator doors opened with a soft chime and they walked in, Janet pushing the button for Daniel's floor. The ride down to the floor below taking only a couple of seconds before the doors opened on to the corridor, empty save for the redheaded nurse sitting at behind the desk writing.

"Hi Carol." Janet smiled at the nurse as they approached her desk and picked up a clipboard.

"Doctor Fraiser." Carol, the nurse, nodded back. "Colonel."

"How's he been this morning?" Janet pointed to the door to Daniel's room with a pen as she asked.

"Quiet." Carol closed the file she was working on. "He finished his breakfast, took his meds, got dressed and has been sitting in the chair by the window since then. Hasn't said a word all morning."

"Thanks Carol." Janet turned back to Jack and handed him the clipboard "Colonel, fill in those couple of forms, there." She jabbed the pen towards the second chair sitting by the desk. "While I go and speak to Daniel for a moment. When you've finished you can come straight in and get him."

Jack made a face as she handed him the pen before he sat in the indicated seat beside Nurse Carol who shifted a few of the charts and files aside to let him lean on the desk.

Janet waited a moment, checking Jack had started the paperwork, before crossing the corridor and opening the door to Daniel's room.

Daniel looked up from his study of the floor at his feet as Janet closed the door behind her, then went back to staring down at the tiles.

"Hello Daniel." Janet greeted him softly as she sat on the end of the stripped bed beside the two small holdalls containing the few belongings Daniel had with him in hospital. "You almost ready to leave?"

Daniel nodded slightly, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Looking forward to getting out of here?" She tried again.

Daniel looked up a bit but refused to meet her eyes and didn't respond to the question, his face carefully blank. "You're not looking forward to getting out of here?" Janet leaned forward trying to catch Daniel's eye, watching for any reaction

Daniel looked back down at the floor and shrugged slightly.

"Colonel O'Neill seems to think you want to leave."

Daniel gave a real reaction for the first time since she had entered the room, head whipping up to look over at the door then looked her in the face for the first time with a slight frown.

"He's out in the hall filling out the paperwork for your release." Janet explained, watching Daniel glance back to the door without moving his head as though to hide the action.

"You like Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel focused back on her with a piercing look before nodding slightly.

"Good." As soon as she finished the word Daniel turned his attention back to the floor. She sighed silently and looked about the room again, her eyes resting on some brochures lying on the floor half under the bed just to her right.

"Daniel, are you happy to go and stay with Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel stayed quiet, still focused on the floor. Reaching down Janet grabbed the brochures and placed them square on her on her knee. Daniel stiffened slightly at her movements and his fixed his eyes on the brochures rather than the floor. Leaning forward to try and get his attention she gentled her voice.

"Daniel would you rather not go with Colonel O'Neill? It's not the only option open to you and the choice is up to you. Nobody wants you to do anything you don't want to, you could go to one of the facilities we spoke of." Janet tapped the brochures on her lap gentle for emphasis.

"No!" Daniel looked her straight in the eye just as the door swung open. "I'd rather stay with Jack."

"Well that's good to hear." Janet twisted on the bed to see Jack in the doorway grinning cheerfully at Daniel. "Anything I should be aware of?" Jack looked at Janet warily a warning clear in his brown eyes.

"No." Janet summoned a smile, wondering just how much O'Neill had heard. "We where just talking about a few things."

"Good." He smiled tightly at her, his expression warmed as he looked back at Daniel. "All ready to get outta here?"

Daniel nodded, a small smile curving the corners of his lips.

"Well let's go then." Jack crossed the room watching, ready to help if needed, as Daniel used his walking cane to push himself to his feet. "All set?"

Waiting for Daniel's nod after he adjusted his grip on the handle, Jack grabbed one of the bags, hoisting it over his shoulder then hefted the second in his left hand leaving his right arm free in case Daniel needed help.

Janet watched closely as Daniel hobbled out the door with Jack close behind but being careful not to crowd his charge. She hurried after them as they made slow progress along the corridor, catching up with them as they neared the elevator doors.

The ride down continued in silence with Daniel leaning hunched against the car wall, the Colonel stood beside him trying to keep an eye on him without seeming to crowd him leaving Janet to stand in a corner by the door and watch the pair of them.

As soon as the doors slid open Jack started across the lobby to the doors Daniel limping at his side.

"Daniel, you wait here a minute while I go and get the car. OK?" Jack waited for the nodded agreement before slipping out the door and hurrying to the parking lot for the Jeep.

"Daniel maybe you should sit down while we wait." Janet moved towards the chairs along the but stopped when Daniel shook his head and stayed by the door looking out.

They stood in silence until the jeep pulled up at the entrance and Jack got out to escort Daniel down to the car and round the front to open the passenger side door for Daniel who looked slightly surprised then allowed a brief flash of delight to show.

Once Jack had Daniel settled comfortably in the seat he moved round to get in his own side. Once in he fastened his belt then looked across to check Daniel's belt, seeing Janet still standing at the other side of the car he pushed the button to lower the window.

Seeing the window lower Janet stepped closer to the car and leant her arms on the edge. "I'll maybe call in to see you in a few days when you get settled." Janet looked past Daniel to meet Jack's eyes a mute plea in her own.

Jack looked at for a few moments before nodding. "Yeah sure. Call over whenever you feel like it. Always happy to see a friend. Right Daniel?"

Daniel gave a her a nod and a small smile.

Janet gave them both a smile and stepped away from the car as Jack started the engine then stood and watched as the Jeep drove away from the hospital.

tbc.....

end part 10

I'm not making any promises about when the next part will show up, cos every time I do something shows up and wreaks my life for months on end and I don't get any work done at all. So no promises about when but I will be continuing the story, it is all planed it is just finding time and the inclination to work that need to coincide but I am certainly not abandoning this.

Sorry this took so long to complete. 


End file.
